The Christmas Cast Party
by JustMe133
Summary: The cast of MBAV are having a Christmas Eve Party! And yes, before any of you anti-Bethan people ready the story, it is boy x boy pairing. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens ... HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


**Okay so this is for teobaldi, who wanted me to write a story using Atticus and Matthew instead of Benny and Ethan. Hope everyone who reads my stories like this. [What are they called? Matticus?]**

**I was going to write a B/E Christmas story as well, but I just couldn't get it right so there will only be this one. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**As awesome as it would be, no, I do not own Atticus or Matthew, or any other cast members I mention. In no way am I implying their sexual orientation or anything like that. I have no idea how they act outside of the show, so yes, this is a work of FICTION! **

**Enjoy.**

…

The Christmas Eve main cast party was in full swing, everyone having a good time. Kate was busy talking to the producer while Cameron and Vanessa sat on the couch and talked about their plans for the holidays now that filming was done. Matthew just stood against the far wall, watching the two chat.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Atticus asked as he walked up to Matthew, handing him a cup of punch.

"I don't know. They seem pretty close don't they?" Matthew asked, tilting his head in their direction before turning to face Atticus.

"Yeah. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow at Matthew.

"Ha, no. I just don't know what would happen to the show if they got together. That's all."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. It definitely would not be good for the show, especially if Sarah and Ethan get paired together **(1)**. I mean, what if you two have a kissing scene? I don't know if Cameron has a jealous side or not and personally don't want to find out."

"Totally agree with you there man. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed that Sarah and Ethan stay just friends, especially with the way Cameron is eyeing Vanessa." Both boys look over to see Cameron smiling at Vanessa as she chuckled at something he said.

"They're so gonna be together by the end of the night," Atticus mumbled, glancing at Matthew. Matthew just nodded, still staring at the couple. "Why's it bother you so much? And don't say it's for the show. I've spent enough time with you to know when you're lying." Matthew looked up and caught the other guy's eyes before sighing and looking away.

"They're lucky. If they do get together, no one will think twice about it. Vanessa's only a year older than him, so no problems there. I guess you could say I am jealous, but only of the fact that they can be together, no questions asked."

"What do you mean?" Matthew just shook his head and took a sip of the lukewarm punch, avoiding Atticus's eyes. "You know you're gonna tell me, so just do it already." Matthew finally looked up to see Atticus staring at him intently, waiting.

Matthew sighs before speaking. "Fine. I know you're not gonna stop with that look until I tell you. I just, I wish I could be with the person I wanted to be with, no questions asked. But one, they don't like me that way, and two, although it would make me happy, it would all blow up in my face so it can never happen. So, there. Happy now?"

"Not really. Matt, who do you like?"

"That doesn't matter," Matthew said, turning and walking away from the taller boy. Atticus just stood there, staring at the retreating figure before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Vanessa standing next to him.

"Hey Vanessa, what's up?" he asked, hoping to sound interested.

"What happened Atty?" she asked, eyeing him sympathetically.

"I honestly don't know. We were talking about you and Cameron then he mentioned how he was jealous because if you two got together no one would ask any questions and how he couldn't be with who he liked because they don't like him back and that it would blow up in his face. Then I asked him who he liked and he said it didn't matter then he walked away."

"Oh Atty," Vanessa said, shaking her head. "You are blind aren't you?"

"What? What do you mean?" Vanessa just shakes her head again before holding her hand up.

"One sec okay? Cameron, Kate, can you two come over here real quick?" She smiles as the two blondes come and stand next to her, all looking at Atticus. "Okay guys, Atty here don't know who Matt likes."

"Are you serious? How can he not know?" Kate asked, staring at the dark haired girl.

"I know, that's what I thought, but he seriously doesn't know."

"Look at his face, he really doesn't know," Cameron said, surprise in his voice.

"Wait. How do you all know who Matt likes?" Atticus asked, looking at his cast members.

"It's so obvious," Kate said, rolling her eyes. Vanessa and Cameron just nodded along with her statement, all eyes on Atticus. Atticus just looked at them expectantly before Cameron spoke.

"It's you dude," he said, face completely serious. Kate and Vanessa both nod, serious expressions on their faces. Atticus just stood there, eyes wide in shock before he finally spoke.

"Me?" he whispered, staring at their faces. All three nod again, looking at him. "How do you know?"

"Like I said, it's obvious. Just the way he looks at you," Kate said.

"Or the way his eyes sparkle when he talks to you," Vanessa said.

"Or just the way he acts around you," Cameron commented. All three nodded before Cameron went to sit back down and Kate went back to talk to the producer.

"So … Matt likes me?" Atticus asked, staring at Vanessa. She just nodded before patting his shoulder.

"Yes he does Atty. Doesn't your earlier conversation make sense now?" Atticus just nods, staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just, I wish he would've told me."

"Can you blame him for not telling you? He hasn't told anyone. I mean, I don't know if he's bi or gay, but still, he's probably worried you would treat him differently for liking you."

"I would never do that. He's become one of my closest friends. I …" his voice trails off as he slides down the wall and holds his head in his hands. Vanessa sits next to him, patting his arm.

"You what? Do you like him back or something?"

"No…yes…maybe…I don't know to be honest. I mean, we've spent so much time together, and I never really thought of him _that_ way, but maybe? I honestly just don't know."

"Well Atty, I know you, and this is going to drive you insane until you find out how you really feel ," Vanessa said, smiling sadly at him. He just nods, resting his head on his knees. Vanessa glances around and smiles when she finds something that could help. "Hey, I have an idea to find out how you really feel." Atticus turns his head so he can see her. She smiles and stands up, pulling him up in the process. "Kate, Cameron, come here again. I have an idea!" As they come over, they can't help but see her smiling face as a warning signal.

"What's with the smile Vanessa?" Kate asked, stepping back slightly. Her smile just widens before she speaks.

"Okay so Atty thinks he may or may not like Matt like he likes him. So I know how he can find out, but we'll need your help."

"Okay," Kate and Cameron say together, shrugging.

"Good. Here's what we'll do. I'll get Matt to go stand in that door way over there. We'll have Atty waiting for him. Then the rest is up to us. So go Atty. Go wait for your man!" she said, pushing him in the direction she indicated. She turned back to the other two and began whispering furiously to them, all wearing similar devious smirks.

…

"Matt! There you are," Vanessa said, relieved at finally finding the dark haired boy. He looks up and her heart breaks at the look in his eyes. "Oh Matt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, his voice sounding sad.

"Well come on, Cameron wanted to talk to you about something," she said, tugging his arm until he stood up. He just sighed but followed the overly perky girl into the common area where the party was being thrown. Looking around, he only saw Kate sitting on a couch, looking bored. Before he could say anything Vanessa stopped. "Okay, just wait right here," she said, pushing him up against the little doorway that led into the hallway. Matthew just stood there, waiting.

"Hey Matt," Atticus said, coming to stand on the other side of the doorway, eyeing Matthew with a worried look on his face. Matt's eyes widened before he looked away.

"Hey Atticus **(2)**. Sorry I went off on you earlier like that."

"Hey it's fine. I understand what it's like to like someone and not sure how they'll react." Matthew looked up at Atticus's face after that, eyes wide again.

"R-really?" Atticus just nods, smiling slightly. Matthew half smiles back before he hears someone call out to them.

"Woo you two kiss already!" Kate said, pointing above them. Both boys looked up to see them standing underneath mistletoe. Both boys blushed at this and looked away from the other.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss …" Kate started chanting and clapping her hands. Soon Vanessa appeared next to her and joined in, both smiling widely at the two boys. Matthew looked like he was scared out of his mind but Atticus just gave in and decided to do it. Grabbing Matthew to him, he pressed his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

As soon as their lips connected, they forgot where they were. Matthew wrapped his arms around Atticus's neck and Atticus wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, effectively pulling each other as close as they could get. They stood there, kissing each other until their lungs felt like they would burst. Reluctantly, Matthew pulled away, resting his head on Atticus's shoulder, leaving his arms wrapped around him. Atticus just rested his head on Matthew's sighing happily. Both boys were brought out of their blissful state of mind when they heard clapping. Looking up, Kate, Vanessa, and Cameron were applauding them, smiling happily. Atticus felt Matthew's body tense and tightened his arms around him, making sure he didn't move.

"See, no one cares about who you like and who you're with," Atticus whispered in Matthew's ear. Matthew just nodded, still in shock about what happened.

"Hey you guys! It's midnight! Merry Christmas everybody!" Cameron exclaimed happily, hugging Kate and Vanessa. Matthew smiled and leaned up and kissed Atticus softly.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, smiling at the older boy.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, kissing Matthew again. Before they could get lost in each other, Cameron screamed again.

"Present time!" Both boys just laughed before intertwining their fingers and joining their friends and fellow cast members in opening their presents.

…

**(1) I have no idea if they'll get paired together or not in the new season.**

**(2) I have no idea if Matthew called Atticus "Atty" or not. [For some reason, I really can't see him calling him that.]**

**So yeah, there's that. I honestly don't know how awful it was, but oh well. I tried. I don't know how they act outside of the show so yeah … Actually, re-reading it, I kinda liked it. Oh well, review and let me know how awful or well done it was. Please and thank you.**

**Once again, sorry for not doing a Bethan one this time. I'm working on some non-holiday ones that should be done [hopefully] soon.**

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and all that good stuff!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
